Later
''Later ''is the twelfth and final episode of Season 1 of Netflix original series BoJack Horseman. Later, along with the rest of Season 1, premiered August 22, 2014. Synopsis Months after his memoir is released, BoJack's being considered for a role that's a lifelong dream. Plot The episode begins in 1973 with Secretariat as a guest at a talk show. Celebrating his status as the recent Triple Crown winner, he answers a letter sent to the studio from a young BoJack, asking Secretariat for advice on what to do when he's sad. Secretariat answers that he metaphorically and literally runs when he's sad and concentrates on what's ahead. BoJack however, does not get to hear this response as his parents are arguing in the background. A month later, on August 22, a radio news broadcast announces that Secretariat was found guilty of cheating and betting on his own races. The broadcaster ironically mentioning it was one problem Secretariat cannot run away from. Secretariat is shown committing suicide by jumping off a bridge. In the present, the time has passed since BoJack's memoir has been released to the public. He accepts a Golden Globe (A Totally Necessary Award) for his book under the category for "Best Comedy or Musical" despite him pointing out his book is not a film or show. Due to his success and resurging fame, BoJack decides to pursue his dream of starring in a movie about Secretariat and convinces Lenny Turteltaub to produce the film. During his audition, he succeeds in doing a heartfelt reading but is interrupted by news that Andrew Garfield has accepted the role of Secretariat. Andrew is ultimately chosen over BoJack due to his age difference and the prospect of having a big name attached to the film. Meanwhile, Diane considers her next career move after the success of One Trick Pony. She is contacted by celebrity philanthropist Sebastian St. Clair, who is doing charity and humanitarian work in a foreign country, and wants Diane to travel with him to write a memoir for him similar to what she did for BoJack. At the same time, she is contacted by the producers of the Secretariat film to be a character consultant, and she is stuck with choosing between the two options. Todd continues to work with Mr. Peanutbutter on business ventures they brainstorm on the fly. Todd is continually making new ideas up with his love of wordplay, while Mr. Peanutbutter is continually entertained by Todd's ideas and has the capital to start them despite never following through with them. After abandoning their first idea of a Halloween store during January, Mr. Peanutbutter throws a large launch party for "''Smoodies''" at his house without an actual product behind the idea. BoJack gets a call while attending the party by the Secretariat movie director Kelsey Jannings, asking him to play the role of Secretariat since Andrew Garfield severely injured himself by entering Todd and Mr. Peanutbutter's Halloween store that had its floor removed. BoJack accepts and finds Diane to tell her about finally achieving his dream. While they sit on the rooftop, Diane provides an answer to BoJack's question about if she thinks he's still a good person deep down; that she doesn't believe in a "deep down" and that people are made up of the things they do. She goes on to tell him that she chose to be a character consultant for the Secretariat movie, which would make them coworkers once shooting begins. The episode ends with BoJack returning to the Griffith Park Observatory, where his success with ''Horsin' Around'' began. He signs an autograph for a young horse who says BoJack is his hero. Surprised at the remark, BoJack continues to stare out at the city. Cast Trivia *The script for the "next James Bond movie" is titled Goldhoof, a parody on the real James Bond movie titled Goldfinger. *"''Wild Horses''" by the Rolling Stones plays during the montage that plays after Diane and BoJack talk on the roof and ends with BoJack watching TV. *"Closer" by Tegan and Sara plays during the end credits. *Princess Carolyn mentions having an appointment to get her whiskers trimmed, the major drawback of which is that it causes her to "bump into walls for days." This is a reference to the fact that real-life cats use their whiskers as an important sensory organ, particularly to make sense of other objects' relation to them in space. A real cat with its whiskers cut off (or even just "trimmed") would suffer from coordination issues and probably bump into walls. Cameos *Shenanigags's guy is the first who enters Halloween In January store. Category:Season 1 Category:Episodes